Their Last Kiss
by RHHP Freak
Summary: AU/ Missing scene from Doomsday: The Doctor and Rose share one last kiss.


**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still do not own it.

**Their Last Kiss**

The Doctor looked sadly at the place Rose had disappeared. He felt like beating himself up, felt like crying and sobbing. But he had had to do it. He could not do it to her or Jackie. She would have hated him forever for doing that to her. ****

He shook his head and ran to the computer, but he could not stop himself from glancing at the stop she had disappeared. He already missed her so much. He forced himself to work on the computer, but memories of the two of them kept resurfacing.****

"_How long are you gonna stay with me?_"**  
**"_Forever_."****

"_You goin' my way, doll_?"**  
**"_Is there any other way to go daddy-o? Straight from the fridge man_!"****

"_I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you…_"**  
**"_What, Doctor?_"**  
**"_You can spend the rest of your life with me... But I can't spend the rest of mine with you I have to live on… alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords_."****

"Stupid, idiotic, thick, useless Time Lord," the Doctor muttered under his breath. He should have told her before she had to leave. Should have whispered it in her ear. But, how could she not know? After all the time they had spent together, how could she not know that he loved her? From the moment he had taken her hand in that basement he had loved her. He had never believed in love at first sight before he met Rose, but she made him believe. Believe in love, believe in life again after the loss of his friends and family. After watching his planet turn to dust. ****

Suddenly, she appeared in the room. "I think this is the on-switch," she said and sent him that wonderful smile he had been missing. He stared at her, unable to fathom that she was here again. She smiled even wider, at the expression on his face. "Did you miss me?" she joked.****

The Doctor shook himself out his shocked state. He walked over to her, and hugged her tight. She was back, she was here, she had done it again. Then, it hit him. Yes, she had done it, but for a price. And that price was something she was going to hate him for. He pulled away and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes. She looked shocked at the look of anger on his face. ****

"Rose, this is the most foolish thing you've ever done! Once the breach collapses, that's it. You'll never be able to see her again, your own mother!" The Doctor practically yelled this at her. He knew it sounded like he wanted her to leave him, but he couldn't let her lose her family. He knew how much it hurt. He did not want Rose to go through that. ****

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leaving you," she said with a determination he had never seen before. When had the young, innocent Rose he had me such a long time ago, turned into this determined, beautiful, amazing woman? "Doctor, are you all right?"****

Instead of answering her, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a moment of boldness and maybe complete stupidity. For a second both of them stood still, Rose's eyes widening in shock at what was happening, then she threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The Doctor tried to pour all of his unspoken feelings into the kiss.****

"_I care about you_."****

"_I never want you to leave_."****

"_Forgive me_."****

"_Forever_."****

And the last, the feeling he had tried to hide from for such a long time, "_I love you_."****

The kiss grew more and more passionate as Rose began to run her fingers through his hair. His hands slipped under her shirt feeling her warm skin for the first time. They stood there seemingly forever, but soon Rose broke away, gasping for air. He could not help but grin at the dazed look on her face. ****

"That… that was…" she tried to get words out, but it seemed her ability to speak had been temporarily lost. "I'm feeling a bit…"****

"Dazed and confused?" he said in his Scottish accent. "Is the wee naked child speechless?"****

She giggled and soon both of them were laughing together, like nothing significant had just happened between them. There were no apologies, just the happiness both of them deserved and longed for. ****

"I love you," she suddenly said. He froze, the laughter abruptly stopping. He stared at her, and saw such honesty, such devotion in her eyes it blew him away. She loved him. He had had a feeling that she had feelings for him, but that she loved him… he knew he did not deserve this from her. She deserved so much more, more than he could ever give her. He swallowed thickly, ready to tell her that. ****

No! ****

Why should he do that? Why was he so undeserving? He had done so much for the Universe, saved Earth time after time. If someone deserved love it was him, right? Yes, of course it was. He wanted it, longed for it and here was his one chance to have it. ****

He knew what she waited for his reaction, knew she what she wanted to hear. Four words. Four little words he should have been able to say, but he was too much of an old coward. He always had been. But he would try, for her. Because he loved her too. ****

"I… I…" this time it was his ability to speak which had been lost. "Oh, why is this so bleedin' difficult!" he yelled, tearing his fingers though his hair. "Rose Tyler, _sono innamorato di te_."****

"I'm sorry?" ****

"Well, I could say it in Italian. That's new, molto bene… Oh, I should say that more often. Molto bene… molto bene, it sounds rather good, doesn't it. Oh, right we were in the middle of something, hang on," he went through his pockets, pulling out the psychic paper. "I may be too much of a coward to say it, but I can show you." Rose glanced at the psychic paper which now showed a message which made her heart beat faster, undescribeable happiness fill her up. "_I am very, very much in love with you_."****

"Really?" she asked. He nodded and she flung herself at him, nearly knocking him to the floor, snogging him like this was the last day they would be together. To her surprise he quickly pulled away, slightly out of breath, and eyes dark with barely controlled passion. ****

"Rose, not that I'm not enjoying this, but we still have a bunch of Cyberman and Daleks to get rid off. I would, however, be more than happy to continue this in the TARDIS when this is all over."****

"Deal," Rose said, pulling away from him and gazing into his brown eyes. "So, what can I do to help?"


End file.
